zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrámová čtvrť
The uprising of the nonhumans has changed the Chrámová čtvrť beyond recognition. Fires rage everywhere and some streets are blocked by makeshift barricades. In many places the Scoia'tael clash with the Temerien army and knights of the Řád. Many of the inhabitants have fled to the bažiny, others hide in cellars and houses, praying for a quick end to the rioting. All kinds of missionaries and evangelists are taking advantage of the situation, preaching about divine wrath and the imminent end of the world. Místní Zeměpis * hřbitov * stoky * vězení * Klášter Řádu * Detektivův dům * Lebedův lazaret, formerly the Temple of Melitele, harbors victims of the Plague. * Thaler's place Merchant Street * Merchant Street, a bustling marketplace * Shanina domácí Slumech * Krčma „U Chlupatého medvěda” * Beraninův dům * Bordel Chtivá stehna Čtvrť nelidí, "Něco Mahakam" * Dwarven Blacksmith shop * Dwarven Blacksmith's house * Golan Vivaldi's house * Kalkstein's house Brány * Gate to the Dike * Brána do Kupecké čtvrťi * Cemetery Gate * Severní brána do Královská čtvrť , locked throughout the game In "Side Effects" Chrámová čtvrť in "Side Effects" is not quite the same as one might remember it from the main campaign. For one thing, the story in the module is set some time before the events in the game. Zápisy do Deníku Destinace * hřbitov * Hráz * stoky * Kupecká čvtrť * Vizima Royal Quarter, which is off-limits for the duration of the game * Stará Wyzima, insofar as there is a gate, but it remains locked whenever the Brána na Chrámovou čtvrťí from the hráz is open Vážné Postavy * Beranina - Gang leader * Carmen - The whorehouse manager * Golan Vivaldi - Ex-manager of the Vivaldiho banka * Kalkstein - Master alchemist * Marigold - Old friend of Geralt's * Raymond Maarloeve - Private investigator * Šémko - Guard at the vězení * Shani - Old friend of Geralt's * Sigfried z Denesle - Knight of the Řád planoucí růže * Talar - Fence (dealer in stolen goods) * Vincent Meis - Captain of the City Guard * Zoltan Chivay - Old friend of Geralt's Menší Postavy * Čistič bot * City Guard * Grandma * Gravedigger * Hildegard Zollstock * Novice nun * Chudí měšťané * Prostitutky Byliny * Muchomůrky, hřbitov * Okvětní plátky čemeřice * Ovoce berberky * Verbena * Vlaštovičník, hřbitov * Vlčí aloe * Vraní oko, hřbitov * Zimolez, hřbitov Galerie Image:Map Vizima Temple Quarter.png|Mapa Image:Map Vizima Sewers.png|Mapa stoky Image:Loading Temple quarter day.png|Temple Quarter by day concept painting Image:Loading Temple quarter night.png|Temple Quarter at night concept painting Image:Loading House interior night.png|Concept painting of a modest home in the Temple Quarter Image:Loading Home interior night.png|Concept painting of a more affluent home in the Temple Quarter Image:Loading Hospital interior night.png|Concept painting of St. Lebioda's Hospital Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Lokace de:Tempelbezirk en:Temple Quarter es:Barrio del Templo de Wyzima fr:Quartier du Temple de Wyzima hu:Vizimai Templomnegyed it:Quartiere del tempio di Vizima pl:Klasztorna ru:Храмовый квартал Вызимы